Winds of a New Beginning
by Hikari-chan3
Summary: Twelve stones, twelve crests, twelve digidestined. Add a whole bunch of different personalities and you’ve got a recipe for disaster! This is their story...


This is the prologue to a fic that I'm starting, my very first fic and it's a digimon one!! ^_^ Kinda a strange fic, but I'll do my best to make it worthwhile reading. The prologue should be kinda short, and all the introductions will be different too.

This fic is being edited by my good friend, Karisa-chan, who is also here at fanfiction.net. Her pen name is Kitai-chan, profile number: 167786

Disclaimer: Hikari-chan doesn't own Digimon.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Winds of A New Beginning ~ Prologue 

**_All those out there in the future, who hold these crests, make good use of them. We pledge our crests toward the saving of the balance of the digital world, _****a group of four digimon and four humans stood huddled in a circle. _Faith, Kindness, Loyalty, Truth. Unite with those in whom we are with one._**

****Ayame****

**"Hingmon... I'm so sorry it had to be this way, I never wanted to leave you. I hope your partner is the future takes care of you," young Ayame said with a smile, brushing away a couple of crystal tears that had leaked out of her cerulean eyes. "Show your partner, Miya, what Shingi, Faith is like. You have helped me so much and I hope that you will act towards her as you did towards me. You have been such a good friend."**

**"Ayame..." Hingmon was taken aback and Ayame lunged onto her, hugging her tightly, Ayame sobbing. "Ayame..."**

**"Thanks so much Hingmon, be good for Miya, ok?" the digivice that was in Ayame's hand began to shine with silver light and Hingmon and Ayame both looked down at it.**

****Kadiri****

**Clutching at the clear rock in her hand, which was hanging on a necklace, Kadiri lifted it over her head and crouched down to Makamon's level.**

**"Kadiri," Makamon whined. "You're making me feel short!!!"**

**Kadiri laughed. "Makamon, I want you to have this, it's called Hikari's Tear and has been in my family for generations. It's supposed to bring happiness and it certainly brought me everlasting happiness, it brought me you. I hope that your partner in the future keeps you out of mischief!"**

**"Kadiri!!! I'm insulted!!" Makamon shouted.**

**Kadiri smiled and said, "I know you didn't take that offensively." She knelt down and placed the necklace over Makamon's head.**

**"Yeah, you're right, as usual," Makamon said almost lazily and a smile was brought to Kadiri's face. White light shone out of Kadiri's digivice...**

****Ashihei****

"Saikaku, take care of this rascal, ok?" Ashihei smiled at his digivice and then looked down at his partner, Vekamon. "Vekamon, you've been great at helping me get through my dad's death. I can't believe I even thought of killing myself. Why? That seems like the million-dollar question at the moment. Why did I think that? I guess I was just at the hard part in my life where death really hits you hard. Thanks a lot buddy."

**"No problem!!"**

**"It's a good thing you can run fast, otherwise we would have been in lots of scraps that we wouldn't have been able to get out of."**

**"Yeah, I guess," Vekamon said and looked up at the sky, wondering what was going to happen to them once their human counterparts were gone...**

**Unknown to Vekamon, Ashihei's digivice began shining a blinding shade of gold.**

****Haruki****

"Raimon, old buddy old pal."

**"I'm not THAT old Haruki."**

**"Uh huh. Listen I'm just gonna say..."**

**"What?"**

**Haruki swallowed hard. "I've never really said this, but I'm gonna miss you."**

**Raimon fell over. "It takes you long enough to say just that?! Well, I'm gonna miss you too. Best of luck in the real world kid."**

**"OK then." Indigo light shone both in their midst.**

*************************

**"Ready everyone?!" Ayame shouted. "Everyone began chanting now!!"**

**"Powers of Faith, Truth, Kindness and Loyalty!! Go forth and intertwine with your counterparts!! Restore the balance of both worlds and take us home!!" all four digivice were punched up into the air and four different coloured lights surged out and intertwined with each other before spiralling into another barricade of light not far away, mixing into eight other colours. Digivices beeped loudly from all directions and they disappeared from their owner's hands, ready to be passed down to the new digidestined.**

**The four digimon left heard a voice left on the wind, "Goodbye friends," it called before whistling away.**

And so begins the adventures of the new digidestined... Arisa, Kaori, Kohei, Meiji, Mikka, Miya, Murai, Nariko, Rikyu, Saikaku, Sakura, Tokuhei and their partner digimon...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well? How was the prologue? Was it ok? This is probably similar to some other ideas that have been going around and I'm sorry if you've read it before. I sincerely hope it turns out alright.

Please read and review.

Hikari-chan


End file.
